


Give up now?

by DoNotPullTheBeigeLever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever/pseuds/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set just after Teen Wolf's season 3b episode 18, Derek finds out about Stiles being possessed and he finds that he is not prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give up now?

He knows that it’s not Stiles.

He stares at the boy in front of him, slowly averting his eyes from the ones that scream mischief and violence to the floor.

Derek wants to run at the boy, grab him by the shoulders and yell at him.

“What’s _happened_ to you!” he wants to shout

Derek wants Stiles, Not the _fake, imposter_ Stiles to answer him.

He doesn’t want to hear the strange, smooth replies and calm demeanour for the boy in front of him. Derek wants the awkward, loud and not thought through answers that he is so used to.

Not the ones that make him cringe. The replies and lies that come from Dark Stiles’ mouth make Derek wish that he could have come back to Beacon hills earlier and stop this from happening.

Derek is tired of watching bad things happen to people around him and he is so scared that he has possibly somehow doomed the original Stiles and will never see him again.

Derek is scared.

Too scared.

He wants to oh so badly claw and rip out the dark soul attached to Stiles and save the boy he’s slowly considered his friend.

But he can’t. And it’s eating him up inside.

Derek has to watch as this _Dark Stiles_ grabs him by the chin and grins a smile that doesn’t belong to him; canines showing and the eyebrows that rise to show that Dark Stiles has something possibly _not_ pleasant on his mind.

“I know how badly you want me out of him” Dark Stiles sneers at Derek

Derek hopes that Dark Stiles can’t hear how fast his heart is beating in concern, worry, and anger and fear because god, it sounds like thunder in Derek’s mind

“So you’ll just have to watch.... and wait” his hand roughly lets go of Derek’s face and rests uncharacteristically on his hip

Derek tries to hold the stare that Dark Stiles is giving him, but he can’t.

“Aw, look at that. You consider yourself to be strong, tough. Don’t you? Able to protect those you love and others around you” Dark Stiles laughs, darkness creeping into his voice.

“But you can’t help anyone this time. And the best bit? You physically _can’t_ attack Stiles” Dark Stiles whispers, turning Derek’s heart cold and making his palms sweat.

“You can’t bring yourself to do anything to this boy can you?”

Derek shuts his eyes and blocks out the floor in front of him. The shame of not being able to save Stiles eats away at his heart and there is nothing he can do.

And Dark Stiles knows this.

“You’re pathetic. Aren’t you?” 

Derek wants to say _no_ and that “I can _fix_ all of this! Just watch me”

“You are pathetic” Dark Stiles stares at Derek “Say it with me... You are pathetic and you can’t help Stiles”

Derek tries to shake his head. He tries to yell out that he can help and that he’s not useless.

Derek actually wants to cry.

But he nods.

With eyes clamped shut, Derek nods, not wanting to see the triumphant smile on Dark Stiles. But he can feel it radiating off him.

For a brief moment, Derek wonders of the _real_ Stiles can see his betrayal.  Is  Stiles actually seeing Derek admit defeat?

His face burns

“That’s right...Just remember that” Dark Stiles puts one hand on Derek’s shoulder, causing the older man to flinch and open his eyes in fear.

He watches Dark Stiles retract his hand and slowly walk away from the werewolf who can’t get himself to move.

Strong, confident movements. Harsh words and sassy comments.  
 Derek misses Stiles mistakes and faults.

Dark Stiles pauses at the door, hands resting on the frame,

“Just remember, Derek. That you won’t be able to do anything. You’ll be powerless to help when I _destroy_ Stiles from the inside out.”

Dark Stiles’ eyes glint in the dark and Derek hates him with a passion.

“And you’ll stand by helpless and watch as I rip him to shreds”

And Dark Stiles is gone with a trail of laughter which gives Derek goose bumps and Derek feels like all his hope was taken with him.

It only takes a moment for his limbs to defrost from anxiety before he collapses onto the floor.

Head in his hands, Derek could give up right now.

And for now,

He does.


End file.
